


Baby Boy

by MiddleCherryEarth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleCherryEarth/pseuds/MiddleCherryEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Dean and Sam have sex, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

"Please, Sammy, please ! moaned Dean." 

On the bed, Dean was on his knees, head against his hands. His ass was pushed high in the air, back curved so that Sam could see what he wanted. 

"Look at you, Dean, sniggered Sam. Look how much you want, how much you need my fingers to fill you."

Dean mewled pitifully as Sam’s fingers went deeper inside of him. They were not long, slender fingers. No, they were thick and strong, much like the rest of Sam’s body. Those fingers were streching him slowly, much too slow for Dean’s taste.

"Sammy, please. Please, more ! Give me more !" he moaned louder.  
"Be a good boy, Dean, Sam said. I’m the one that decides if you’ve earned it. Now be good to me and spread your legs out more."

Dean whined but moved his legs wider. When he felt Sam’s other hand on the small of his back, he arched his body as much as he could. As he heard Sam’s groan, Dean felt satisfied. 

"Damn, Dean !" Sam whistled. "You look like a whore. You take it like a real pro."

He then forced his fingers as deep as he could and Dean cried out.

"Sammy ! Oh, fuck, Sammy, please, please, please !"  
"You like it, mmh ? You like it when my fingers stretch you out, don’t you ?"  
"Yes, Sammy, yes, please ! Please, I want more..."  
"You want more ? You are such a whore, Dean." Sam chuckled. "But I might give you what you want..." 

Sam took his fingers out. Dean whined low, already missing the feeling of his baby brother inside of him. Dean was breathing loudly, with difficulty. So much pleasure suddenly taken away. Then Dean heard the sound of a zip and whimpered shamelessly. Sam laughed.

"You are so wanton, Dean. What a bitch !"

Dean sobbed at his brother’s words.

"Oh ?" Sam voiced. "You like it when I call you bitch ?"  
"Sammy, please..." mumbled Dean, flustered.  
"You know you are, Dean. You know you’re my bitch."

Sam then came to stand behind his brother and settled his cock against his brother’s ass. Dean moaned and pushed against it. 

"Say it, Dean. Say you’re my bitch".  
"Sammy, please."  
"Just admit it. You love when you feel my cock inside you, filling you to the brim."  
"Yes ! Dean cried out miserably. I’m your bitch."  
"You’re a good boy. I think you’ve earned it now, baby. This is your reward, Dean." Sam said as he began rubbing his cock against his brother. 

Sam’s cock was long and thick. Just like his fingers, it was proportional to his body. The tip was an angry red, his cock full of blood because of Dean’s moans. His brother could even feel the veins of the shaft when it was hard like that. 

"Sammy, please." whimpered Dean. "I need you inside of me, right now..."  
"Shh, baby boy !" hushed Sam." I’ll give it to you and you’re gonna love it. Just like you always do. And then, I’ll make you scream."  
"Sam, please, Sammy, hurry up !"

Sam guided his hard cock so that the tip was pushing against Dean’s hole. His hips were thrusting lightly, gently, just enough so it wasn’t forcing his brother’s rim open but still just what he needed to make Dean mewl in want.

"Aaaah, Sammy !" shouted Dean.  
"Yes, scream for me, bitch ! Scream !" ordered Sam.  
"Please ! Yes ! Yes, yes, more, fuck yes ! Give it to me, Sammy !"  
"Yes, baby, scream more and I’ll give you what you need." chuckled Sam.

When his brother began to thrust back to try to get more of his cock, Sam put his hands on Dean’s asscheeks and gripped them tight. He kneaded them and spread them out so he could see the pink hole trying to swallow his dick eagerly. It was shiny with lube and clenching again and again. Sam let out a moan. It was a sight he would never get tired of. 

"I wish you could see yourself, Dean. All wanton and flushed. Even your pretty hole. It wants me inside, Dean. Do you want me inside ?" inquired Sam.  
"Yes, Sammy." Dean groaned.  
"Do you want to feel my cock in your hole ? Do you want it to fill you up ? Do you want it to make you feel good ?"  
"Sammy, please. Please !"  
"I’m gonna fill you with my cock, baby boy. I’m gonna slipt you open and I’ll fill you with my cum."  
"Give me your cum, Sammy." Dean mewled. "Give me your cock, please !"

Sam thusted once and his cock was surrounded with warmth.

"Dean, fuck... You’re so hot. You’re so tight and hot..." panted Sam. 

Dean was quiet, overwhelmed by the feeling of Sam inside of him. He felt so full. His insides were clenching furiously against his brother’s cock. It felt so, so good. Dean let out a soft moan.

"Baby boy, your ass was made for my cock, I swear to God." Sam sighed lustfully. "You were made for me, Dean. You’re mine. Say that you’re mine !" shouted Sam with his first thrust.  
"I’m yours !" screamed Dean. "Fuck me, Sammy, fuck me hard !"  
"Yes, baby boy."

Sam thrusted against Dean, his cock deep inside his brother’s hole. The rythm was brisk yet continuous. Sam was panting audibly and Dean was whimpering shamelessly. Sam’s hand were now on his brothers back and hips, forcing him on his cock. 

"You have to be quiet, baby." Sam said. "Otherwise you will wake everyone in the motel. I know you’re a whore but you don’t want people to know how much of a slut you are, do you ?"  
"Sam, please, please ! More !" he whined 

Sam fucked Dean quicker, harder. He was a bit harsh but he knew his brother, he knew Dean could take it. Sam knew he loved it. That’s why his hand let go of the small of Dean’s back, where he was forcing him to arch his back more, to grip his hair and push Dean’s head in the cushion. That way Sam had a better hold on his brother and he could push inside of him more powerfully.  
Sam could hear the clap of his thighs against Dean’s ass. He could hear his brother’s screams of pleasure. He could even hear the faint wet noise coming from where Dean and he were connected. All of this was exquisite and Sam knew he was close. Dean’s hole clutching on his cock, wanting more and more and Sam could feel his balls were close to bursting. Sam put his arms on each side of his brother and let his body push Dean down. Only his hips were moving, driving Dean into the mattress relentlessly. 

"Sam- fuck, Sammy !" whined Dean, crushed under his brother’s body.  
"Oh my God, Dean, you feel so good..." groaned Sam. "Your hole is so warm. I’m gonna fill it with my cum and then I’ll lick you clean." 

Dean shivered and moaned his name and Sam was gone. He came inside his brother. Dean was almost weeping, feeling the thick, warm liquid filling him up. Sam gave him everything he had. They stayed against each other for a moment. Sam was panting, content. 

"Dean, you’re amazing." he gasped. 

Dean whined. He hadn’t come. He move his hips against Sam’s cock. He needed to come off.

"Sammy, please. I need to come."

Sam lift himself up and remove his softening cock from Dean’s hole. Soon his still warm come began to run down his brother’s thighs. 

"Mmh..." he groaned. "Yes, baby boy. I’m gonna make you come."

Sam put his hands on his brother’s ass and spread his cheeks so he could see Dean’s hole better. He loved seeing his own come coming out from Dean. It showed who Dean belonged to. Sam bent down and licked the trail of come on his brother’s thigh. 

"Oh my God, Sammy, fuck !" Dean cried out.  
"I said I was gonna lick you clean, didn’t I Dean ?" smirked Sam.

Sam kept tracing the tracks he left on his brother’s ass until he was right next to his brother’s pink puffed hole. He licked it with the tip of his tongue, careful to only go around the rim.

"Sammy, please ! Don’t tease me." pleaded Dean.  
"But you taste so good, baby. I wonder if you taste just as good inside."

Sam put his tongue inside Dean’s hole. While his brother cried out, he licked the insides. He hummed, his own taste mixed with Dean’s lingering on his lips. Sam sucked on the rim, making it more swollen that it already was. 

"Sammy..." Dean panted. "Sammy, I’m close. I’m going to come !"  
"Then come, baby boy. Come on my tongue."  
"Fuck, Sammy ! Sammy, oh god, Sammy, Sammy !"

And Dean was coming, shouting his brother’s name. Sam straighten his back and looked down at his brother. Dean was panting, completely spent. His legs had given out and he was laying on his stomach. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed. His thighs were still spread out though and Sam could his shiny pretty hole clenching around nothing. 

"That." breathed out Dean. "That was awesome."  
"Yes," laughed Sam, "it was.  
"We should do that more often."  
"Dean," scolded Sam, "last time we did it was yesterday."  
"Yes, but still !" Dean smiled tiredly.  
"You’re so needy", chuckled Sam.  
"Shut up, bitch."  
"Jerk", answered back Sam. "Do I need to remind you who’s the bitch ?"

Dean groaned and turned on his back.

"What are you still doing over there ? Come here, sasquatch !" Dean said with his arms wide open.

Sam smirked but still laid down on his brother.

"You’re crushing me !" yelled Dean  
"Why don’t you shut up, Dean ?" laughed Sam.

They moved a bit so that Sam’s head was nestled in Dean’s neck. Dean tighten his arms against his little brother. 

"You know I love you ?" Sam whispered.  
"Yeah, I know," mumbled Dean. "Me too. Now shut up and sleep."

Sam knew Dean was blushing, but he wouldn’t tease him with it now. He closed his eyes and put his arms around Dean’s hips. He was breathing in Dean’s smell and that lulled him enough to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lucy for beta-reading (http://thursdaycastiel.tumblr.com)
> 
> You can follow me here: http://middlecherryearth.tumblr.com


End file.
